cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rann Clawpincer
Master Sho Jin are you there? -has been meditating for an hour in my cell on umbara- Yes i am here. Hours later after i meditated i formed a plan to bust out of the air field,when the guards traded shifts i climbed into a air vent in my cell,bad thing was it led me into a heavily guarded area so i had to use the force and grab one of the guards guns that were stationed below me i then shot him when he realize his gun was gone that set the alarm off and i jumped out of the vent shooting droids and umbarans left and right. I fought all the way till i ran into their tank deposit i took one and blasted the other ones with it and went top side of the air field where i destroyed there fighters and there artillery cannons and crushed many of their forces i called for a gun ship and when it got to the place i set the tank to self destruct and fled to the ship when we just left the air field the tank blew sending the 18 umbarans around it flying. I was taken to med bay at the base where my where my wounds were cared for sadly i got news that they tortured my captain to death there goes my 81st captain/commander poor sap he died protecting info to the whereabouts of the base we held a small funeral for him just out side the base. (Journal Log 904 Battle of Felucia) It was a normal day on felucia defending our base from day to day this time however was the worst. we had to bring out the big guns we had flame thrower men in a circle around the entire base AT-TE's one in each direction arcs defending the out side of the circle and AT-RT's infront of the AT-TE's then over the ridge the droids came ATT's spider droids hail fire tanks droideka commando droids even super tanks every kind of droid and tank they got was coming straight for us. Hours later we were swarmed we were using to AT-TE's that were down for cover and the flame thrower men fingers were probably white cause they been holding the trigger the hole time the enemy came melting through the tanks but it was not enough we were still getting hammered, Where's that evac Lieutenant? i yelled, I DON"T KNOW GENER- he was cut off as he was shot in the head then just above the horizen gun ships arrived and they hammered the tanks with all they had and the arcs came out a blasting from the landing ships i went into the tent in the center of the defense and contacted the council and thanked them for this. then Mace and Obi-Wan came up to me and said-Your welcome. (Journal Log 926 Battle of Ryloth) It's been a gruesome day there is a trail of dead clone bodies leading people half way to our base we got hit by droid bombers and artillery cannons all morning and into late afternoon and we are tired as heck but we still keep fighting no matter what the risk i got some bombers and a battalion of clones ready for battle and were pretty much out numbered we getting a shipment of another unit and some tanks with a few AT-RT's. Early evening we were found and the gunships didn't arrive for another hour so we were fighting with any remaining weapons we had left and we barely got outta that battle alive my 100th captain and one squad were all that was left after the battle and in a few minutes we'd get supplies and medical assitance my captain and i need medical attention the most cause i took some hits almost every where and the same with my captain we lucky to be alive. My drill Sergeant was running the remaining men through drills when the gunships finally arrived and men poured out of the ships and me and my captain ran to the medics who were setting up a tent for treating wounded men when we got there we were treated with bacta and my captain went out side to get some food and he got shot through the heart by a commando droid sniper up on the cliff of the canyon we were in i said to my self-there goes another captain.- (Journal Log 927,Battle of Ryloth) My arf troopers finally found the commando and it was sniped in the head,it deserved that.Later on when every one was fed i went into the war tent to see if anyone found a weak point in the droid shield over there land site, they had found a weak spot where we could slip in undetected at night and plant bombs then get the heck out of there and set them off. At midnight we went in and our plan went smoothly shortly later we exited and set the bombs off but there was still the matter of finding the twi'lek prisoners they were probably some where in one of the three towns that the droids still hold we sent 3 units out one to each town and each brought back twi'leks and the droid's commander in each town so we can look into their data base an look for further plans Operation Ryloth was a success. (Journal Log 984 Battle of Kashyyk Part 1 of 3) The kashyyyk wookiee warriors are ready to go and my clones are raring to blast some droids heads off and i prepped let's go commander (btw this my 129th commander! i lose them allot) we jumped out of the gun ships and landed on the ground below where droids were and the droids we landed on went down immediately and the battle began we started blasting cutting and ripping droids apart the tanks were blown by the wookiees thanks to them we had a advantage the droids were in water so no droideka were able to get to us bad news they got artillery, but the droids were falling as if they were not even try..........!!!! these droids are offline!!! oh no GET DOWN ARTILLERY IN COMING!!!! and down it came it blasted us all and those who survived were lucky the ones who barely alive from them and got sent flying btw i am one of are very lucky we were carried back to base camp for medical attention. (Journal Logs 985 Battle of Kashyyk Part 2 of 3) AH! watch it medic! Medic-sorry but your injuries are bad we need to get you bacta and i trying to see if you have any broken bones. ok then just try and be a little more gentle -Medic- ok Hours later when i am all bandaged up- commander status report -Commander Zorrn- we lost 23 wookiees and 47 clones in the artillery strike but we still have more then enough to man the vehicles for a base raid and enough to guard the base. And enough to guard me Yes? Yoda said- yes general yoda there are at least two left over for you. Hours later my men aim their blasters at me-all but zorrn-he grabs a speeder and rams into clones a sniper shoots him off the speeder i force the clone into a wookiee who rips his arms off i finish the others in the squad off and go up to zorrn- Zorrn speak to me -Zorrn- sir............ he dies- ZORRN!!!!!! my last commander was my best. (Journal Logs 986 Battle of Kashyyk Part 3 of 3) Master yoda are you ok? ok i am of you i am curious yes i am fine did your men turn on you as well? they did. ok i going to check on my brother devis. Devis are you alright? Devis- Yeah i on my way to check on Kahar ah nuts got to go got fighters on my tail-communication end- sighs-this just nice i stranded on kashyyyk and alone and my wounds are still hurting my best chance is to go to base and get to my fighter. Hours later i am outside the base with the clones out front dead the inside is going to be a warzone i open the gates and find blaster fire going left and right i make a dash for my fighter cutting the clones down left and right and get to my fighter i call for B3 to get in and when he in i blast off as fast as i can. As soon as i out of kashyyyk atmosphere i think of where i should go-sighs- my best place to hide is back on coruscant. i enter coruscant atmosphere and land at my home and open the roof up and land on my helapad. i gonna have to wait for an all clear. i shut the windows and shut their blinds then locked the door and headed to basement aka my work shop and bed room awaiting a small call. Rann are you there?? Devis calls for me- yeah what do ya want devis? we need help on mygeeto. on my way i opened my roof up and got in my fighter with B3 and we left for mygeeto Maul's Alive once more 9ABY Years and years later During the ending of the rebellion era me and Devis are called to the council room and we are shocked by what we see. Maul? is back?!!?! me and Devis say at once. luke- yes he is and on mustafar you 2 want to check it out Devis says sure cause he knows how bored i am- We land on mustafar and land the Ebon hawk After you Devis says- eh i walk down the ramp and and look around and i jumped from behind by maul and he puts his double edged saber to my face-i have waited a while for some jedi -i draw my sabers and kick him off me- devis comes out and we battle it out a half hour later maul knocks devis down and devis head hits a rock knocking him out cold- then maul force one of my sabers out of my hand and into the lava-i battle him on a cliff edge and he kicks me and i stumble back ward and fall off-i just barely hang on with my hand-Devis awakes and rushes to by aid but by the time he get's there maul is laughing and he stomps on my hand and i fall to my doom at the lava below-devis comes behind maul and cuts his head off-he looks over the edge and sees my hand going below the lava- Rann....... he uses his lightsaber to make a tomb stone and use his saber to write on it here lies Rann claw pincer- and went to the Ebon hawk. (A Jedi Who was thought to be dead) AHhhh a half hour later my hand quits burning and it burned further than i thought it would it burned to my elbow and hardly any meat is left on it there-i put a glove over it and called for B3-after about 3 hours later B3 comes in my teal fighter and i get in and fly to the jedi temple and when i walk into the council room and everyone stares at me in shock i just say a simple word-Hey They all stared at me for a hour and finally Luke said-Are you really rann? is B3 out dated? he went up to me and put his hand out and i i shook it-Welcome back rann. -Return to Late clone wars era- i will return to some stuff in the clone wars that i passed over. (Journal Logs 978,The Battle of Corusant) We only had 750 men and 37 Jedi I'd say we were even to the droids spider droids,B2's,B1's Commando's,and Droideka that each were in numbers of 2,000+ the B1's came first and the battle began there was blaster fire going every which way and the 50 men out side and 2 jedi fell after defeating 697 B1's with few B2's. The doors to the temple started getting rammed and they broke down Cody yelled-THERE INSIDE! and so they were with grievous leading the charge little did we know this was just a diversion so they could get the chancellor rockets hit pillars and the clones used them as cover and started blasting at the enemy the heavy units laid mines at the area that leads from the council room and when the battle droids reached them they exploded and that took out a big portion of B1's but they still kept coming and coming and the clones kept blasting and blasting it was and all out war. Meanwhile...... Commando droids busted through the windows to the chancellor's office and blasted the 4 clones guarding him i heard this and tried to open the door but the droids locked me out i started cutting through the door and by the time i cut it they were gone. Windu was fighting in the temple when he received my call-THEY GOT THE CHANCELLOR THE TEMPLE WAS A DIVERSION! Windu froze in shock he stood there for a few till a clones yell of pain snapped him out of it- Kenobi Anakin Tano with me were going for the chancellor everyone else hold them in the temple-he called for a gun ship when grievous dropped in front of them-Going some where? he said- he split his 2 arms into 4 and grabbed his light sabers the gun ship went down from a droid fighter-Grievous laughed and attacked-it was 4 on 1 but it was a even match due to his sabers they battle for hours until the droids were finished the remaining 33 clones came in and surrounded them at the balcony and Grievous said-Another time Jedi and jumped off the balcony landing in his fighter and flew off to the CIS flag ship over coruscant. (Journal Logs 979 A surprise attack) It was just a regular day off from battle in the temple when all of the sudden the power cut out.I shouted-WHO"S THERE?? Then i heard his laugh just before he dropped in front of me. Savage...........then through the windows bounty hunters came in. Savage-I persuaded some bounty hunters to aid me.I see.......what do you want Savage? Savage-To kill you of course you jedi scum. Of course......why did i not think that? Shall we begin? The battle raged on for hours till it came down to me and him both exhausted. You....going....to....give...savage? Savage-NEVER JEDI! Then me and him went at it for six hours till i wore him out and threw him out the window- Savage-NOOOOOOOO! then a speeder hit him- Well that is one less annoying sith to deal with. Then yoda called me and said-Over your day off is. Great and i not even got to enjoy it. Category:Jedi Master Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters